


Una casa y cuatro gatos

by comradecheli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecheli/pseuds/comradecheli
Summary: Apenas había pasado un año desde la mudanza, y en cierta parte de su corazón Akaashi todavía no llegaba a imaginarse aquella como la casa en la que pasaría el resto de su vida.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Una casa y cuatro gatos

El paseo desde la parada del tren hasta su hogar no era largo. Akaashi solía quitarse los auriculares, enterrar las menos en los bolsillos y caminar en silencio, sin prisa. No le gustaba llegar tarde a casa del trabajo, pero tampoco podía negar que le encantaba su barrio en las horas largas de la tarde. Solía llegar tras la puesta del sol, cuando el cielo estaba pintándose de negro sobre un fondo violáceo. Las farolas le acompañaban por el camino, como una línea de puntos en un mapa del tesoro, señalándole la ruta hacia su destino. La brisa fría de la tarde le acariciaba la nuca, y Akaashi tomó nota mental de llevarse una bufanda al día siguiente. El otoño se estaba dejando caer sobre ellos poco a poco.

Akaashi llegó por fin a su casa, todavía nueva y reluciente como sólo lo puede ser un unifamiliar renovado en un tranquilo barrio residencial lejos del corazón de Tokio. Apenas había pasado un año desde la mudanza, y en cierta parte de su corazón Akaashi todavía no llegaba a imaginarse aquella como la casa en la que pasaría el resto de su vida. En su mente se arremolinaban los mil escenarios que podían salir mal, todos los posibles futuros en los que aquello no funcionaba y tenía que dejar atrás aquella adorable casita. Adiós al jardín con su melocotonero, a la entrada regada siempre de zapatos, a la nevera abarrotada de notitas pegadas con imanes. Adiós a las excursiones al supermercado, a los días de colada, a charlar con los vecinos en el parque del barrio, a encender petardos en Año Nuevo y echar la siesta con todas las ventanas abiertas en verano. Tenía tanto que perder…

—Estoy en casa. 

Como siempre, los primeros en llegar a recibirles fueron los gatos. Al principio Akaashi no había estado especialmente de acuerdo con adoptarlos. No es que no le gustasen los animales, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las facturas del veterinario, los muebles llenos de pelo, los vasos y jarrones rotos contra el suelo… Pero entonces Apple Pie había aparecido en un callejón detrás de la casa, tan pequeñito e indefenso, y le había robado el corazón. El gatito había adoptado a Akaashi como su humano favorito, y aunque solía ser un poco arisco con el resto de gente, siempre que Akaashi estaba en casa podían encontrar al gato restregándose contra sus piernas o ronroneando desde su regazo. Mackerel, Yakiniku y Nanohana habían llegado después, uno tras otro. Akaashi había tratado de impedir aquella invasión de gatos, pero la casa era grande y los felinos lo adoraban. Sus protestas fueron inútiles.

Akaashi se agachó para saludarlos uno a uno, acariciándoles la cabecita. Tras un duro día de trabajo en la editorial, aquella bienvenida era un bálsamo para su salud mental.

—Bienvenido a casa. —se escuchó desde el salón. Akaashi se quitó los zapatos y se encaminó hacia allí seguido por su corte personal de gatitos.

Kuroo estaba sentado frente al televisor, con la mesa llena de papeles y al menos dos parches de nicotina en el brazo. Le estaba costando dejar de fumar. Tenía puesto el vídeo de un partido entre dos equipos de vóley, y había estado tomando apuntes en su cuaderno de entrenador. Cogió el mando del televisor y puso el vídeo en pausa cuando lo oyó entrar.

Akaashi sonrió y se agachó para abrazarlo por la espalda, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo. Siempre le hacía sonreír el hecho de que, a pesar de todo lo que había cambiado desde que eran adolescentes, el nido de pájaros que Kuroo llevaba en la cabeza se había mantenido como una constante en sus vidas.

—¿Día duro?

—Mhm.

Akaashi no era una persona que necesitase muestras de afecto físico constante. Le gustaba mantener las distancias, incluso con las personas más cercanas a él. Esto era porque, para Akaashi, el tacto de alguien a quien quería tenía el mismo efecto sobre él que una comida copiosa. El corazón de Akaashi se alimentaba, se nutría de gestos de cariño. Las caricias, los besos, los abrazos, incluso una simple mano en la parte baja de su espalda,… Akaashi bebía el amor a través de la piel. Y en días como aquel, Akaashi estaba sediento.

Kuroo se giró y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

—Ponte cómodo, voy a calentarte la cena. ¿Quieres que te prepare un baño para luego?

—Te quiero muchísimo.

Kuroo soltó una risita contra sus labios. Akaashi no quería separarse de él todavía, pero le rugía el estómago. Kuroo se desenredó de su abrazo y salió para la cocina. Akaashi se sentó apropiadamente frente a la mesa y despejó un poco de espacio, intentando mantener las notas de Kuroo en orden. Apple Pie encontró inmediatamente un sitio para sentarse entre sus piernas cruzadas.

Akaashi escuchó el ruido del trajinar de Kuroo en la cocina. Le dolía un poco la cabeza de estar tantas horas revisando paneles y paneles de manga, diálogos y contratos con estudios de animación; pero hizo a un lado todo aquello para echar un vistazo a los apuntes de Kuroo. Kuroo se había graduado de química, pero de alguna manera había acabado entrenando a las nuevas generaciones del equipo de vóley de Nekoma. Kuroo se tomaba su trabajo en serio. Como siempre, sus análisis eran impecables. Akaashi aprobó silenciosamente todas sus anotaciones.

Kuroo volvió con una bandeja con su cena. Akaashi comenzó a comer en silencio mientras Kuroo le preparaba el baño. Cuando Kuroo volvió se sentó junto a él, y ambos terminaron de ver el partido juntos. De vez en cuando intercambiaban comentarios, señalando tácticas sutiles o simplemente compartiendo exclamaciones ante alguna jugada especialmente buena. Akaashi se maravilló con lo feliz que le hacía este tipo de intimidad.

Entonces se escuchó una puerta abrirse en algún lugar de la casa, un una serie de pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia ellos. Kenma abrió la puerta del salón.

—Bienvenido a casa.

—¿No tenías hoy un directo?

—He hecho una pausa de dos minutos. —Kenma se acercó y le plantó un beso en los labios. —Tenía que saludarte.

Akaashi enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Si él era escueto en sus manifestaciones de cariño, Kenma lo era más, haciendo de aquel momento algo incluso más precioso.

—¿Y para mí no hay? —dijo Kuroo haciendo un puchero.

—No.

—¡Kenma!

—Baja la voz, —dijo Akaashi, aún colorado, —Bokuto tiene que madrugar mañana.

—Vaya tela con los favoritismos en esta casa. ¡Estoy harto!

Kenma rodó los ojos y le dio un beso a Kuroo también, desapareciendo inmediatamente después, “mis seguidores me esperan”. Akaashi y Kuroo siguieron viendo el partido en un silencio cómodo, aún sonrojados y asquerosamente felices.

Terminaron tarde, pero aquello no era raro. Se acercaba el Torneo de Primavera, y Kuroo estaba echando más horas de lo normal para preparar al Nekoma. A Akaashi le gustaba acompañarlo. No pasaba mucho tiempo en casa por el trabajo, así que cuando podía le gustaba estirar el tiempo compartido con alguno de sus novios.

Tras un baño caliente, Akaashi se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Bokuto ya estaba profundamente dormido, despatarrado en el centro de la cama, y no se despertaría ni aunque cayese una bomba a su lado. Igualmente Akaashi intentó hacer el menor ruido posible al acurrucarse a su lado. Bokuto tenía entrenamiento especial con los MSBY Jackals al día siguiente, y tenía que estar bien descansado.

Kuroo se les unió poco después. Se cogieron de la mano por encima del pecho de Bokuto, que subía y bajaba lentamente, meciéndolos. Akaashi besó los nudillos de Kuroo, uno a uno, lentamente, despidiéndose de ellos hasta la mañana siguiente. Ambos estaban exhaustos.

—¿Le has dicho a Kenma que no se acueste muy tarde?

Kuroo resopló.

—Sí, pero para el caso que me va a hacer…

Akaashi dejó escapar una risita suave.

—Como se vuelva a quedar hasta las cinco como la otra vez Bokuto le va a chillar.

—Menos mal que tiene el estudio insonorizado.

Ambos sonrieron. Bokuto se despertaba siempre a mil por hora, sin importar la hora; Kenma con falta de sueño era un bicho salvaje. La combinación, cuando se daba, era explosiva.

—¿Qué plan hay para el finde?

Kuroo le paseaba las yemas de los dedos por el antebrazo. Akaashi no quería dormirse todavía.

—Los niños tienen un campamento de entrenamiento con Fukurodani, Karasuno y el resto de escuelas. Creo que Bokuto va a pasarse para darles una sorpresa. No ha querido decirme nada, pero se le ve en la cara.

—Tiene pinta. ¿Crees que se llevará también a Hinata?

—Es posible, teniendo en cuenta que comparten una neurona.

—Qué malo.

—Es verdad —dijo Kuroo en medio de un bostezo.

—Duérmete ya.

—Duérmete tú.

—Podríamos hacer una escapada un día de estos, cuando estemos los cuatro libres.

—Mmm. ¿A dónde te apetece?

—Podríamos ir a Okinawa antes de que haga más frío. Kenma me dijo ayer que nunca ha estado y que le hace ilusión.

—Buena idea.

—Mmm.

El viento cogió fuerza tras las ventanas, silbando entre las calles del barrio y sobre los vecinos dormidos. Apenas había pasado un año desde que los cuatro se habían mudado juntos, y en cierta parte de su corazón Akaashi todavía no llegaba a imaginarse aquella como la casa en la que pasarían el resto de sus vidas. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Akaashi sentía que tanta felicidad no era normal. Su ansiedad le decía que algo iba a salir mal. Alguien se iría de la lengua y los expondría. Kuroo y Akaashi perderían sus trabajos, Bokuto sería expulsado de la V.League, Kenma se arruinaría. Perderían la casa, y los gatos, y la cama que compartían. Perderían las fiestas de cumpleaños en el jardín, las cenas los cuatro juntos, las salidas al campo en el coche de Bokuto. Perderían las noches interminables en las que cuatro se hacían uno en un amasijo de bocas, besos, manos, caricias, jadeos, y un amor tan grande que se les derramaba entre las manos. Tenía demasiado que perder. La inmensidad de aquel abismo imaginario lo engullía.

Pero entonces Bokuto se revolvió en sueños, enterrando la cara en su pelo, acercándolos a él y a Kuroo más contra su pecho. Kuroo suspiró, ya dormido. Akaashi no podía escuchar a Kenma, pero lo sentía cerca, tan cerca como Kuroo y Bokuto, los cuatro bajo el mismo techo. Y Akaashi se relajó. Al final, eso era lo importante, ¿no? La casa, el coche, los jarrones que los gatos rompían, las plantas que llenaban las esquinas, la nevera llena de notas,… todo podía irse. Todo lo podían perder. No importaban, en cierta manera. Todas esas cosas no eran lo que habían construido, sino su manifestación física.

No, lo que realmente importaba era otra cosa. Era Kenma insonorizando su estudio para que Bokuto pudiera dormir bien. Era Bokuto dejándoles el desayuno preparado antes de salir a correr cada mañana a las seis. Era Kuroo pidiendo consejo a Kenma y Akaashi sobre el entrenamiento de sus nuevos jugadores. Era Akaashi pasándose cada día un poco más con su pausa para comer porque era el único momento en el que los cuatro podían hacer video llamada y almorzar juntos, aunque fuera a través de una pantalla. Eran las mañanas de domingo visitando el mercado. Eran los gatos. Era recibir tres tipos distintos de chocolate por San Valentín. Eran también los choques, las riñas, las peleas que acababan en disculpas y compromiso. Era la rabia compartida por no poder gritarle al mundo “estamos aquí, existimos, estamos juntos, nos queremos, nos amamos”. Era formar una familia entre los cuatro y defenderla a muerte. Era construir un futuro juntos, orbitando los unos alrededor de los otros, enlazando proyectos personajes y ambiciones y facturas.

Akaashi se durmió por fin, acunado por la respiración de Kuroo y el calor corporal de Bokuto. Sí, tenía mucho que perder. Pero eso era sólo porque tenía mucho que atesorar.

**Author's Note:**

> el nombre de los gatitos está inspirado en los platos favoritos de kenma (tarta de manzana), kuroo (caballa), bokuto (carne a la barbacoa) y akaashi (hervido de plantas de colza con aderezo de mostaza karashi (ew)).
> 
> los comentarios me dan vida!!!


End file.
